Electrical Storm
by Heartless
Summary: A sweet oneshot featuring AkitoxTohru and HatorixHana:'A gentle smile broke out upon her face, like the sun shining through the clouds on a new day. And suddenly, it seemed as if the storm outside had vanished and in its place was left the smiling sun.'


**__**

AN: _This is my first attempt at a Furuba fanfiction, I normally stick to DBZ but I was instantly attracted to this manga/anime and thought I would try my hand at it. The featured characters in this one-shot are Hatori x Hana & Akito x Tohru. I don't know if it's just me, but does anyone have a favorite pairing? I really don't, I like to read all types of different pairings, I find them really intriguing. Or do some people prefer certain couples? Anyway, this has a little mush in it, so enjoy it!_

_ _

Disclaimer: The wonderful Fruits Basket belongs to the creator Natsuki Takaya. This includes the animation which was directed by the amazing Akitaroh Daichi. The song 'Electrical Storm' is the property of the band U2.

-

-

The sea it swells like a sore head,

And the night is aching.

-

-

She loved the smell of rain.

The clouds were crackling with sound and flaring with light as a storm brew in their secret depths. She shivered as she drew her long black cloak around her tightly, cacooning her body from the gust of wind that was intent on toying with her and her unbound hair. There was something about the season of Autumn that made Hanajima Saki want to smile. Usually, that would have been out of the question but on a night like this evening, she allowed herself that small indulgence as she sat silently on the rustic swing in the public park, looking up at the twilight sky.

This was the calm before the storm; a time for solitude and reflection before the downpour of heavy rain burst from the saturated clouds. College was commencing in a week's time and she wasn't looking forward to it. It was a miracle that she had even managed to receive the grades needed for college, she was never really an exemplary student. In the way of work, she would always remain lazy like an infant.

Turning twenty recently had it's downfall too; it meant that she had to grow up. Even though there was some part of her that would always remain childish, the time had come for her to leave her childhood behind, and that was what worried her the most. She hardly ever worried, which was cause to ponder more on the situation.

The rustle of golden leaves towards her right, caught her attention. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful sky to gaze at the shadow that was approaching her.

Sohma Hatori.

"Ah," his surprised voice rang out into the chilly evening, reaching her red-tipped ears, "Hanajima Saki?"

"Hello," she said coolly, "It is late Sohma-san, you should be at home. How are you?"

He continued to stare at her silently, his eyes roaming over the long cloak she wore, to her swaying unbound hair that fell down her back in an ebony waterfall. His face was still and calm but she could feel is waves of apprehension.

Hana had been acquainted with the doctor from Tohru's relation with the man. She had only met him twice, prior this evening and they had never been alone together. But he was another Sohma that seemed to harbor troubled electric waves.

It was disconcerting, yet intriguing at the same time. In the past few years she had desperately wanted to find out the secret that the Sohma family had been hiding, but refrained from prying due to Tohru's loving acceptance of the family. She knew there was something though and that was enough for her to be suspicious of them.

He gave her another odd look and stopped in front of her as she sat on the steady swing, allowing his eyes to travel over her features once more before speaking, "I should be saying the same to you, Hanajima-chan. It's dangerous for you to be out by yourself at this time of night." She raised a brow at his slightly familiar address towards her, but ignored it as she sensed his embarrassment.

She almost smirked at his comment; he knew nothing of the psychic powers she possessed. Denpa could be tricky to handle if one was not in full control of their body. It was a good thing she didn't drink alcohol; that would have been a sight to see. "I would not worry about my welfare Sohma-san, I can take care of myself."

She could feel that her cryptic message irked him. He didn't seem to like being toyed with, but Hana was enjoying herself very much.

"To answer your previous question, I'm fine," he spoke up, causing her to draw back from her thoughts, "How are you?" She watched him sit down on the empty swing beside her. His thoughts were so noisy and yet he remained perfectly calm on the outside; as though his facial features were cut from a marble statue.

It was as if an electrical storm was occurring in his very mind. She didn't like being around troubled minds often, but on this night, she would make an exception simply because she had never been left alone to converse with an older Sohma. Shigure-san didn't count in her mind, she thought, as she recalled the conversation she had with him on the eve of the New Year.

But this Sohma had never gone out of his way to befriend anyone whom he did not already know through his own family. It was strange to her how he had a rather friendly relationship with Tohru, who always seemed to speak highly of the doctor and yet he didn't seem to pleased when he had to interact with others.

"I am fine, thank you," she answered softly as she looked away from his handsome profile to gaze up at the churning clouds once more. "You're being very loud," she added, frowning slightly to herself as his denpa washed over her mind in roaring waves, making her head pound.

From the corner of her eye, she saw his head snap towards her face continuing to stare at her intently as she ignored his questioning gaze.

"I beg you're pardon?"

"Why are you here?" A question for a question, she thought triumphantly.

He scowled, "It is not safe for you to be out here on your own and since you are Honda-kun's friend, I am willing to take you home."

"You are quite the gentleman," she replied sarcastically, "But I don't accept such offers from strange men."

He seemed surprised by her statement, or at least that was what she picked up from his denpa waves. She wondered why he would be so surprised. She was right after all, he was a strange man.

An awkward silence fell between the pair, but to Hana, his deafening electric waves were beginning to annoy her. She was going to have to do something about it, otherwise she really would go deaf.

"It was on this day that she left, ne?"

"What?" He said sharply, glaring at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Your lover," she continued on blandly, "It was on this day that she left you, but I wonder why? Is that why you're out here in the bitter cold Sohma-san?"

She turned her head slowly to look at him and watched patiently as his breathing began to increase. "What are you?" he whispered as he controlled his features to remain stoic and impassive. It was useless because she could still sense his emotions.

Hana smiled ironically, "Actually I'm surprised Tohru-kun never mentioned it to you but you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway... But I am right, ne?"

Hatori blinked before exhaling slowly, "Hai... Hai."

She sighed, "You're still being very noisy," she stood up glancing at the clouds once more before speaking again, "I accept your offer to escort me home Sohma-san. It's going to rain soon and I wouldn't want to get wet, would you?"

The older man stared at her silently before nodding in ascent. He stood up and motioned for her lead the way.

-

-

She was odd.

She was, without a doubt, the single most strangest girl, no... woman he had ever met. He had no idea how she could have known about Kana. About the day she had left him... All alone. This time of year had always been painful for Hatori. He had clung so hard to his memories of Kana, when she had all but forgotton about him. He vowed that he would remember their love for the both of them.

But now... Now he was growing weary of holding onto the painful memories of their love. It should have been wonderful to remember how he felt about her, but in truth, the pain he felt was excruciating. The frozen snow had morphed into an icy death around his heart and he felt nothing, no joy, no sadness; only pain. He thought he would recall their memories with lingering happiness, but all he felt was bitter remorse, yet no regret. It ate away at him like a diseased corpse being devoured by a cluster of retched maggots.

"You're being loud again."

He almost jumped as Hana's cold voice sliced through his train of thought. What did she mean by that? She had said that before, and he still didn't understand what she was going on about. He was being very quiet, so what exactly was her problem?

"Why do you keep saying that?" He asked abruptly, looking down at her as they walked together slowly on the dimly lit pavement towards her home.

"Why do you keep thinking about her?" She countered smartly.

Hatori let out an exasperated breath and was ready to tear his own hair out when through the dim light, he caught sight of a small smile that was dancing across her lips. He didn't know why but he thought she looked rather... Attractive when she smiled like that. He liked it. The revelation left him feeling shocked and subdued. Since Kana, he never thought about other women like that. It were as if he was awakening from a life long slumber to the sweetest, ironic, smile he had ever seen. The only other person to affect him in such a way was Tohru, but he felt a fatherly bond towards her more than anything.

This smile however, was different in so many ways. It touched him in places he thought were no longer alive, but lost to the ice that surrounded his heart. What was happening to him? The question lingered in his mind as they carried on walking down the road. A bright flash of lightening and roaring burst of thunder alerted him to the current weather condition. She had been right; it was going to rain. He cursed inwardly, knowing he should have brought an umbrella with him, now they were both going to wet...

"No we won't," Hana spoke up, startling him again for the umpteenth time that evening.

"What?" He had no idea what she was talking about; did he miss something she said?

"We won't get wet," from her side, she pulled out a long umbrella and showed it to him.

Hatori stopped walking and inwardly gaped at her and then the umbrella.

Hana offered him a small smile, the same smile that had somehow awakened something within his frozen heart. She really was quite beautiful and her hair... Her hair was so long and thick. At that moment, he realized that he liked women with long dark hair, but had never acknowledged it before. "Are you a psychic?" He asked suddenly, wanting to know more about Honda-kun's strange friend.

"It depends on what you mean by that," she replied slowly, "But I suppose you could call me that." When he didn't speak, she continued on by herself, "I think that it is time for you to move on, Sohma-san. You have paid your dues by continuing your remembrance of the love you lost but if you persist on remaining in the shadows of your former love, then the frozen snow will eventually kill you."

Hatori tried to speak, but couldn't find any words to answer her revelation. How did this conversation lead to an analysis of his love life?

"You must either forget the past or remember it happiness, otherwise your entire experience of life and love will have been a waste of time," she stopped for a moment and held out her hand to him, "Besides, you're giving me a terrible, terrible headache."

His mouth opened slightly in amazement as he looked at her out-stretched hand. Slowly, he began to smile just as a few large droplets of rain started to fall from the dark clouds above. And as the woman beside him continued to smile, he could feel the ice around his heart begin to melt. It was funny how a strange conversation could bring him to such a moment but for once, and could say this honestly, he felt content to live in the moment.

He opened up the umbrella and took her hand, pulling her into the sheltered roof as the rain began to fall heavily. Together, they walked away into the night hand in hand, leaving the memories of his past behind amidst the fallen rain on the pavement.

'I will always love you Kana,' he thought, _'But now I know that love cannot always be reserved for one person,'_ he smiled inwardly as Hana's arm linked with his, pulling him closer into her side. It felt nice, and cozy but he was careful not to move any closer for fear of transforming..

Yes... It was finally his time to move on. And perhaps things would be different this time around, now that Akito had changed as well.

"You're very strange, Hanajima-chan, do you know that?" He remarked dryly.

"Yes... I _do_ know."

-

-

Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed,

And the day, it is breaking.

-

-

"Akito-kun?"

Akito slowly turned away from the large oval window as the soft and sleepy female voice called out to him. He suppressed a smile as his eyes roved over the delicate curves that were hidden by a thin silk sheet, her long limbs entangled in their creamy satiny folds as she lay quietly on their bed, watching him with her own sweet smile.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed where she lay.

"What was Akito-kun doing?" She whispered softly, raising her small hand to his cheek as she brushed away a few tendrils of floating black hair.

He caught her hand in his own and looked deeply into those eyes. Eyes that he had hated before, but had grown to love as they showed him their worldly treasures of love and forgiveness. "Nothing Tohru-kun, I wasn't doing anything," his heart shuddered as she continued to smile at him.

He stood up then, pulling her with him as he motioned for her to follow him to the oval window of their room. She looked at him in confusion but smiled and followed him to the window, clutching the sheet around her fragile body. He didn't know why she insisted on being so modest, after all, they were married and it wasn't as if he hadn't seen any part of her body before.

She stood at the window and looked up at the sky, her face was a vision of awe and wonder. How could he have ever called her ugly? She wasn't ugly, she was breath-taking; simply beautiful. He looked down at her profile and leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon her temple. He never thought he could be happy, or in love, but here he was... Happy and, he would never let the words fall from his mouth, but he _was_ in love, so madly and deeply that at times his feelings frightened him in their magnitude.

"It's so beautiful," she mumbled as she looked at the flashing sky and rolling dark clouds that churned together in a silent dance. Rain was falling heavily from the saturated clouds, smacking against the paved ground of the Honke.

Akito watched the light from the electrical storm flicker across her perfectly sculpted features. He didn't know how they had come to be in this place, but for once he was glad to say that he had left his demons behind in the past and that it was Tohru's influence that had saved him; saved them all. How could he ever repay her? The truth was, that he couldn't repay her. Not now, not ever. He had come a long way from the past few years, they _all_ had come a long way; all because of her.

-

-

You're in my mind all of the time,

I know that's not enough.

Well if the sky can crack,

There must be some way back,

To love and only love.

-

-

Tohru turned to her husband and smiled enigmatically, "I never knew you could be so sensitive to such beautiful sights," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. She heard him sigh as he pulled her body closer to his with a single arm. A long time ago, Akito would have found this affection to be disgusting.

He had told her outright when the first few sparks of romance began to flare between them. How could she have ever been afraid of him? Her wonderful, handsomely beautiful husband... Sometimes, she still awoke with surprise at being in his bed, but it had always felt _right_. And she never regretted the decision she made a year ago, to be his wife. For once, she was certain that _this_, in his arms, was where she was meant to be. She was meant to help him; she had been meant for _him_.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in concern, remembering that he had been quite unwell the previous night. She had been so worried about him...

"You shouldn't worry," he stated, "But I feel fine now, all the better with you to keep me company," he grinned down wolfishly at her and she knew exactly what he was insinuating. She smiled secretly.

Tohru lifted her head up slightly and looked up into narrow teal eyes, feeling no trace of the fear she harbored for him a few years ago.

"I have to worry because, I love you, and if something happens to my Akito-kun I wouldn't be able to bear it," she whispered, standing up on her toes to place a soft kiss against his cheek.

"I don't deserve your concern," he muttered as he slowly pulled away the sheet that covered her naked form, "But let me show you my gratitude."

She watched him smirk slightly, pulling her naked body, fully and tightly against his. Tohru blushed as his raspy, devilish chuckle vibrated against his ear, igniting a flame in her body that only came to life with his soft caresses.

He tilted her chin up and captured her lips softly in a gentle, yet bruising kiss. It left her breathless and mildly aroused.

With trembling knees she pulled away from him quickly, much to his surprise, and closed the large oval window, shutting out the electrical storm that continued its reign outside.

Now completely in the dark she placed her hands upon his bare chest and slowly pushed him towards the bed at the center of the room. After that kiss, her mind was only focused on one thing.

"What are you going to do Tohru-kun?" He asked in amusement as he was pushed back onto the large bed.

"After last night's scare, I'm going to give you your very own electrical storm," she mumbled suggestively into his ear.

He lay back, clearly entertained by his sweet wife's antics. Not only was he surprised, but he was also very, very aroused. "Be gentle on me, won't you?" he joked as his arms came around her impulsively as she settled down on top of him.

She grinned up at him through the darkness.

"I will, I promise."

She slowly started to tug at his cotton pants but stopped as his breathy voice spoke out.

"Tohru?"

"Hn?" She looked up from the task of undoing his soft cotton pants.

"I love you too," he said quickly, before he could stop himself.

A gentle smile broke out upon her face, like the sun shining through the clouds on a new day. And suddenly, it seemed as if the storm outside had vanished and in its place was left the smiling sun, all for him.

And it took his breath away.

-

-

Electrical storm,

Electrical storm,

Electrical storm.

-

-

Owari

-

-

__

AN: _Everybody saw 'aww.' I know there wasn't much to the plot and the characters were a bit OOC, but it was something right? If you would like a prequel to Akito and Tohru's story, then please let me know at or review and let me know and I will be happy to write a story on how they got together._

For now though, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
